Heroes, one in the same
by Luke-Bones
Summary: An accident causes a rip in dimensions, forcing two heroes to meet. Ben, meet Rex. Rex, Ben. Action and chaos inside? do you really have to ask? Flames required.
1. Chapter 1

**My second story, been on my mind for months. I could try and be all clever right now, but that would just keep you from the story. So read, review, and flame on!**

The weather at Arden, ND, was spectacular. The sky was clearer than crystal, the sun shining with perfect clarity. A gentle breeze blew through the valley the small town was located in. a lake sat nearby, seeming perfectly picturesque against the forest background. Had it not been for the thirty-foot fire-breathing EVO grizzly bear, this day might have turned out peaceful.

At least someone was having a good time.

"I love my job!" Rex yelled as he dived from Providence Keep. He activated his Smackhands, and rammed into the EVO with force close to a train crash. The beast recoiled, spewing flames in protest. Rex landed on his mechanical knuckles, getting a minute of rest in. The bear had different ideas, however. It swiped at him with its bus sized paw, a dead-on hit. But Rex pushed himself into the air, giving the beast a right hook to the jaw before powering up his Boogeypack, and hovered a few dozen feet above the EVO.

"Finish this," Agent Six said into the com-link. "Now." Rex sighed. Typical Six. And just when things were getting good. He flew closer to the EVO, and fired the pistons of the Boogeypack at its feet. He flew a few times around, and pulled the cables tight. The bear tripped and fell sending tremors felt three miles away. Rex powered down, and walked towards the creature, removing his glove as he went.

"Shut 'em down, little guys." He said to himself, and reached for the bear. The second his hand made contact, blue vein-like lines appeared on the EVO. At a nanoscopic level, Rex's nanites went into the animal, drawing the infected nanites straight into Rex, reversing the mutation. What was left was a common grizzly bear, which turned towards the forests to the north and walked quietly away.

"So Six, looks like I didn't need you on this one after all." Rex said in his com-link. "Tell Bobo he owes me ten bucks." Ah, another day, another EVO battle, and another bet won against that sneaky little monkey.

"Rex, watch your back." Holiday radioed him, "I'm getting an energy disturbance in the area. It seems similar to Breach's portals, but slightly…off. It may be nothing, but try and get out of there soon."

"Heh, no worries Doc," Rex replied with his usual overconfidence, "Six's Jet's like thirty seconds away. Besides, I'm on a hot streak! Three giant EVO's, twelve hours. Nothing could surprise me today."

As if on cue, a flash of light blinded Rex, seemingly coming from nowhere. When he looked again, his eyes widened in shock. There, standing seven feet tall, was a huge swirling vortex, black and white, and seemingly to have just appeared out of thin air. Rex could hear something as well. Yelling, coming _from_ the portal. He would have looked closer, but when he tried three bodies were launched from the portal, as if they were shot from a cannon…directly at Rex.

"I stand corrected." he groaned as he lifted himself from under one of the groaning people. Looking at them now, the oldest couldn't have been more than seventeen. "Hey, you guys all right?" he asked one of them as he helped them up.

"Yeah, I think we're good." He said wearily. He flashed Rex a weak grin. "I'm Ben, by the way. Ben Tennyson.

-Ten minutes earlier-

"I am Sssserpent, the sssnake that walksss like a man." The creature speaking was a monstrosity. It had the appearance of a giant emerald cobra, but its midsection seemed to be in the shape of a human's torso. At the arm joints the beast sported two arm-like appendages, resembling, you guessed it, two more snakes. An impressive green and black car roared up to the creature.

"Aw, come on!" Ben Tennyson moaned as he got out of the car. "Can't this guy take a hint?" He started messing with his omnitrix dejectedly.

"I thought you said this was a level _five _alert." Kevin said as he left the drivers seat.

"I did," Gwen replied to him, "Remember? The lower the number the worse the threat."

"You know, they really should change that." Ben added as his palm slammed down on the omnitrix. In an instant his entire DNA pattern was altered, becoming fused and altered with the genetics of an alien stored in the device. Left in his place was a giant humanoid creature, with huge moth-like wings. He was colored dark blue and black, but with neon green eyes. With a cry of, "Big Chill!" he took to the air, heading directly for the snake alien.

"Fool!" Serpent roared, "Charging blindly shall be your-" without warning Big Chill, a.k.a. Ben, became intangible, passing through the alien and freezing him solid.

"That was too easy." He said, and in a flash of green he was his old, annoying self again.

"Great, now can we get back to me?" Kevin added, somewhere between sarcasm and anxiousness.

"Fine, what was it again? Some teleporter or something?"

"A pocket null-void wormhole generator." He corrected, pulling out a remote-like device. It was about five inches long, with a numeric keyboard, a black screen, and other random buttons. A quartz ring was connected to the top. "This thing can generate a portal through the null-void, meaning we can go through it and end up anywhere we choose. Took me months to figure out."

Ben yawned. "Hey, can that thing get us to Mr. Smoothie?" As usual, completely clueless.

"Definitely. I've been meaning to test it out, might as well start small." He began to type in numbers to the small machine, the lights on the screen glowing blue.

"Wait a minute," Gwen interjected, "You haven't tested this thing yet?"

"Well, no time like the present." Kevin said, and flipped the switch. But instead of the expected result, the device fizzled and sparked. "Huh," he said, "Weird, it should've worked." He gave it the once-over, but the puzzled look he wore stayed plastered on.

"Here, let me try it." Ben reached out and snatched the device, fiddling with it intently. He, once again, overlooked the fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Uh, Ben?" Gwen said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No worries! What could go wrong?" and as if the universe just wanted to prove him wrong, he squeezed the quartz ring and the console together, eliminating whatever glitch was there. But the instant he did so, a bolt of green electricity sparked from his omnitrix to the machine. The quartz shone a white light, and Ben furiously tried to turn it off. A white beam blasted out of the device, stopping about ten feet in front of the trio, and expanding into a huge disc. The machine went silent, the beam dissipated, but the disc began to swirl, acting like a giant vacuum and sucking in the three Plummers.

"Well, at least we know it works!" Ben yelled out to the others. They attempted to grab at the ground, trying to stay away from the vortex. For obvious reasons, swirling vortexes were things you should usually avoid. It was evident they were losing their grip, and just before they were sucked in, Kevin turned his head to Ben.

"For the record, I blame you."

The force was too much to go against, and the trio was sucked in to the portal. They yelled in panic as they went through a wormhole, all thoughts leaving their minds. After what seemed like hours (ten seconds, actually) they saw a flash of the actual earth, heading at them at what seemed like sixty miles an hour. As usual, Ben had to have the last word. "This is gonna hurt!"

The three slammed into the ground (and incidentally Rex) with enormous force. Fortunately, it wasn't the worst fall they had taken. "I stand corrected." Ben heard a voice say. He looked up to see a kid standing over him, offering to help him up. "Hey, you guys all right?"

"Yeah," Ben said as he grabbed his hand, "I think we're good. I'm Ben, by the way. Ben Tennyson."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Rex."

**Impressed yet? Try and read some of my other work, but try and review this story. Make as many suggestions as possible. **

**Until next chapter,**

**Mr. Luke Bones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am finally back! As to all of those who reviewed, I'm impressed. I still want storyline suggestions, though. The one in my mind may not be the best to use. Read, review, and flame on!**

Six's jet landed a few yards from the group of teens. As the agent moved toward the group, he studied the civilians with a careful eye. One, tall, with a black shirt, bulked up with long black hair. He had cold, intelligent eyes. Likely he worked with machines, considering the oil stains on his jeans. The girl was average height, with the physique of a gymnast or martial artist. Her hair was a fiery red, her posture giving an air of authority. The last was a slightly shorter male, younger than the other, with a green jacket. He had short brown hair, and his eyes were the same green as the girl. Likely related, but not siblings; Not enough similarities. He also saw something else in this one; the expression, the posture, the gleam in his eyes. It was all oddly similar to Rex.

"Who are they?" he asked in his signature monotone.

"Oh, just some kids who were shot out of a swirling vortex seemingly from empty space. Nothing out of the ordinary." Rex said with his usual crooked grin. "Hey, you guys mind telling us who you are?" he spoke now to the trio behind him. The one who introduced himself as Ben looked a bit surprised at this, but he recovered fast enough.

"Well, this is Kevin, and my cousin Gwen." He said, "I'm Ben Tennyson. You _have_ heard of me, right?" his voice held an air of smugness about it. Rex was ready to answer that, no, he had never heard of him, when Kevin decided to finally say something.

"Nice jet," he told Six, looking as impressed as Kevin could look. "Probably a mark-IV semi-nuclear core. Mach two at the best, I'd say. Military grade, right?"

Six raised an eyebrow, the closest he got to an emotional outburst. It was obvious to Rex that he was as impressed with Kevin as Kevin was with the jet. "Correct," He said, "but on to more pressing matters. Rex, a level two alert signaled in Pennsylvania, off the coast. Let's go."

"Just a minute." Rex replied. He turned to the three kids behind him. "Hey, you guys need a ride?"

"That depends." Gwen told him, "Where are we?"

"North Dakota."

"We need a ride.

-Two minutes later-

Though Six wasn't too happy about allowing civilians on Providence transport, he eventually caved in on the grounds that the jet would stay at least fifty feet above the fight until the end. Rex was curious about them, to say the least. For one thing, they clearly didn't recognize the Providence grunts. Every city under the sun had a Providence recruitment poster somewhere. Yet these guys looked surprised, almost curious at the presence of the grunts. But they didn't seem too surprised at a talking chimp with a fez and an eye patch.

"Rex, is it?" Ben asked. "Hey, what's with the guy in the green suit?"

"Six?" he replied, "He's sorta like a ninja and a nanny in one. Now for you. What the heck happened with you guys and that portal?"

Ben laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Six unhooked his harness and walked to the doors. "We are at the drop point. After the threat is neutralized, we'll take you to wherever you live. Stay in the jet, stay out of the way. I'm not happy about letting non-Providence personnel on this thing, so just wait here."

Ben sighed, smiled, and shook his head. "Look, I don't think you know who you're talking too. We can take care of ourselves just fine. And besides, we've dealt with a lot in our lives."

"Yeah." Kevin added, "What could you possibly be fighting down there?"

Six stared at him for a minute, along with the entire crew. If the masks showed it, everyone would be wide eyed and gaping mouthed. Instead of replying, Six merely opened the side door, gesturing below. The three looked out, and a horrific sight greeted them. An enormous monster roared below. It had patches of plated skin along its body, similar to reptilian scales. It was easily the size of two city blocks, with grey skin the color of charcoal, with at least a dozen eyes running along its deformed head and its dozen limbs. The mere sight of it would send any normal human running in panic (and indeed it had with about half the city already). But the three did not even bat an eye when they saw the beast.

"We've seen worse." Ben said.

"Uh, no we haven't."

"All right, but we have seen weirder things." He retorted

Well, get ready to see a hero in action!" Rex yelled with his usual gusto. "I guarantee you ain't ever seen nothing like this."

And with that, Rex leaped head first out the gate, somersaulting as he went down. The three new kids gasped in surprise, staring at the falling teen. But without warning, Rex activated his signature machine, the Smackhands. Gwen sighed in relief, but Ben actually laughed out loud.

"I knew there was something about that guy!" he yelled as Rex made contact with the creature. "Well, wait 'till these guys see the famous Ben 10!"

"Ben, don't do anything stupid" his cousin advised him.

"Come on, Gwen." He replied, a wide grin plastered on his face, "When have I ever done anything stupid?" With that, he fell backwards out the door.

Needless to say, the crew was dumbfounded. Until, of course, he was surrounded with a neon green light. Left where he was previously falling, there was an enormous beast. The crew aboard the jet just barely heard a cry of "Humungosaur!" before the thing shrunk from view.

"Does he… do this often?" asked Six, eyebrows raised.

Kevin chuckled. "Which part, the DNA change or the jumping from jets?"

Back down on the ground, Rex was having trouble, or at least that's the way he would describe the events back at Base. In reality he was being demolished, knocked down by one of the many armored hands of the monster before he could get more than a couple punches. At the moment he was being squeezed like a nut between a vice. He couldn't concentrate hard enough to cure the EVO, so he could only hope Six would jump in. But through the oxygen deprivation, he heard a huge roar. He could just make out the word "Humungosaur!" before a giant, scaly… _thing_ landed directly on top of the EVO's head. The shock forced the beast to release Rex, where he charged back up his Boogeypack to escape going splat on whatever was left of the concrete.

"So Rex," a voice called. Turning in midair, Rex saw a huge, dinosaur-like creature standing on the ground. At least fifty feet tall, the thing had bronze reptilian scales, enormous hands and feet, and a tail as long as the beast was tall. The oddest parts, though, were its strangely human features, and a badge bearing a black-and-green hourglass.

The beast smiled at Rex, speaking again. "You ready to break some bones?"

**Thus, the well awaited update is here and gone. Wait until the next, but please give me some ideas for the storyline specifics in the reviews. I have five as I write this, and I won't update until I get something good.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Mr. Luke Bones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, and I'm amazed at the publicity I'm getting for this. Even though enjoying the spotlight is against my nature. Now on to the good stuff. Read, review, and flame on!**

If Rex was a normal person, he would have just stayed there in mid-air staring at the dinosaur-EVO that had just offered to help him fight; which would eventually lead to one of them knocked on their butts by the giant EVO next to them. But since this is Rex we're talking about, let us see what actually happened, shall we?

"Aw yeah!" Rex yelled out, flying towards the charcoal monster, firing the pistons from his Boogeypack and tangling a few of the EVO's arms. Humungosaur grabbed a hunk of concrete loose from the rubble. With a massive groan, he flung it at the beast's face. It recoiled, reaching three more hands at the alien and knocking him down. Rex spared him a glance before pulling back from the EVO. He groaned against the stress, but with a quick pull the EVO snapped the cables and Rex flew back next to Humungosaur.

"Ugh," Rex groaned, rubbing his head. "How are we supposed to beat this stupid thing? We'd need an army."  
"I've got an idea," Rex's new partner said, "But I'll need you to take him down as soon as there's an opening." Rex nodded, and watched quizzically as the dinosaur slammed a palm on the hourglass symbol at his chest. A green wave of energy flowed out of it, reforming his entire appearance. His scales became a dark green, and he became even more massive. In a few seconds the transformation was finished, leaving him with a tortoise-like shell, armored chest and head, and a spike ball at his tail. He shouted the words "Ultimate Humungosaur!" before charging off to the EVO. Rex gaped for about three seconds, and a wicked grin erupted on his face.

"Awesome," he finally said.

High above the fight, Agent Six was becoming even more surprised at what he saw. He had gone through a lot of things since joining Providence; giant spiders, four-armed girls, things like the EVO down below. But Ben was a whole different ball park. He was a human first, an EVO next, and now an even bigger EVO. This was abnormal, even for a nanite-related thing.

"Dr. Holiday," he said into his ear-com. "I need you to run a background check on a Ben Tennyson. Agreed?"

"Sure thing," she replied back to him, "Anything I should look for in particular?"

Six paused, looking for the right words to say. "Anything that's more unusual than normal." He spared a glance at the two other teenagers in the jet. They were staring intently below, watching the fight unfold. And back on the ground, Rex was doing the same thing.

Ultimate Humungosaur jogged over to the EVO, slamming a fist into one of its eyes. The monster recoiled, roaring. It lashed out with half a dozen arms, but they were quickly grabbed by the hero. Three more shot out, landing punches on his face, his chest, and one place I can't mention on a K+ rating. Letting out a groan, he dropped to his knees in pain, but his grip held firm. Grabbing about two more arms, Rex decided to stop watching the slapstick routine going on and cure the EVO already.

He activated his Punkbusters, and leapt into the air. He slammed into the EVO feet-first, knocking it to the ground. He quickly deactivated his machines and placed his hand on the monster. Like so many times before, his nanites went in to the EVO, drawing the infected machines out. The EVO was cured, leaving a dark-haired man lying facedown in whatever was left of the street. Rex turned towards the EVO that had helped him win.

"And that's how we do things in my town," he said, the cocky grin plastered. But the EVO just stared behind him. In a flash of green light he was back to the smaller bronze version, another flash left him as…

"Ben?" Rex asked, in shock. He had just turned from human to EVO, then to human again.

"That thing was human?" he asked in a strained voice. His face was pale, eyes in shock. Rex gave him a quizzical look, ignoring his bowlegged appearance from the fight earlier.

"Well, yeah," he replied, "That's what an EVO is. You act like you'd never seen one. Well, aside from the beating them up part."

Six's jet landed after a few seconds, Kevin and Gwen jumping out as soon as it hit the ground. Kevin had a smile a mile wide, still laughing a bit from the fight he saw earlier. It was clear even that Gwen was holding back a grin. Under normal circumstances, Ben would've argued with them, but seeing the EVO being cured had left him speechless.

"Kevin, I think we have a problem." Kevin kept the grin up, but it slightly faltered around the corners. Ben didn't act serious unless something was really wrong.

"Come on, at least let me remember this before something ruins it," he said. He turned to Six. "You got that on video, right?"

"Seriously, guys, something is seriously wrong here!" Ben was border lining frantic. He walked over to the cured EVO, standing next to him. "This was what I was fighting." He pointed to the man, now stirring slightly from the noise.

Gwen stared at him. "How is that possible?" she asked, eyes wide.

"He was an EVO," Six told them in monotone. "Rex cured him, and his nanites are neutral. Common sense."

"Nanites?" asked Gwen.

"EVO?" Kevin added.

"I told you something's weird around here!" Ben told them. The trio exchanged worried glances all around, oblivious to the Providence agents around them. Holiday chose that moment to contact Six. He listened, one hand to his ear. His eyebrow rose half an inch, but no other emotion was shown. He turned to Ben, still expressionless.

"Apparently you don't exist. No records are showing a 'Ben Tennyson'. Care to explain?"

Ben stared in shock, Gwen began to stutter a bit, but Kevin face-palmed, reaching for his back pocket. He pulled out a folded up blueprint and opened it up, muttering to himself. The entire group stared at him, waiting to see what he would say. He finally slapped the paper, turning it for all to see.

"A pocket null-void wormhole generator. This thing tears through a pocket dimension called the null-void, getting you anywhere in seconds. But a big enough power surge and, well…" His voice trailed off, letting the others try and figure out what would happen. Rex turned out to be the first to see it.

"You guys are from another dimension!" he yelled, throwing his arms up. Gwen and Ben traded mirror looks of surprise, coming to the same conclusion. Holiday had been listening the entire time, and a gasp escaped her. Six could only imagine the look of surprise on her face, the prospect of seeing dimension-traveling beings. She was going to have a field day. But it wasn't Holiday he was worried about.

"White knight will not be happy about this."

**And finished. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed, and I am still open to new storylines. Even though I have a pretty good idea what to use. Until next time.**

**Sincerely, **

**Mr. Luke Bones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another addition, though a tad late, is in! Sorry, my internet has been out for ever! I would jabber on, but the story must go on! Read, Review, and Flame On!**

"This is… amazing," Holiday finally managed to get out. She, Rex, and the three newcomers were in Providence lab, the teenagers waiting for Holiday to finish studying the test results. On the jet, Been Gwen and Kevin had outright refused to be treated like science projects. But when they entered the lab, the guys were too busy ogling the doctor to say no. Of course this ended in two _very_ painful slaps to their skulls from Gwen. And as for Gwen, she took to Holiday right off. Holiday was a smart, competent, strong woman in a position of authority. Even by looking at the two you could see similarities. And speaking of the doc, let's check up on her, shall we?

Holiday was astounded at what she was seeing. First off, the DNA of the girl, Gwen, wasn't even entirely human. And the parts that weren't seemed to radiate a type of energy, so concentrated it was almost plasma. Then there was the taller boy named Kevin. He wasn't exactly human either, but she also found some extra traces of iron in his blood; along with rubber, copper, gold, wood, steel, diamond, granite, and a whole mess of other foreign particles. By all logic he should have died from half of the stuff in his system. As for the one named Ben, he only thing odd about him was the watch he was wearing. But that was enough. The metal wasn't terrestrial, for one thing. And taking a closer look, Holiday found evidence of a huge number of foreign DNA signatures. When she ran one against the Providence database, there was no record of it. She was willing to bet the rest of them would turn out the same result. Of course, the teens knew nothing of the impact they were having.

"Alright, Rex, you owe us some answers," Gwen said. Rex sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine," he said, hands up. "Let's start with the basics."

"Over five years ago, there was an explosion. Huge! No one knew exactly how it happened, but it caused these little nanoscopic machines called nanites to get into every living thing. Now, they are usually harmless. But once in a while, they completely freak out. And whatever host they're inside mutates into who-knows-what."

"Like that guy we saw earlier," Kevin interrupted.

"Exactly. We call them EVO's. Providence- that's these guys- takes down any EVOs that are a big enough threat. I work for Providence."

"That explains why you jumped out of the jet," added Ben.

"Exactly. See, I'm an EVO too. But instead of my nanites making me go insane, I can control them; tell them what to do." And as a demonstration, he built out a Smackhand, missing Kevin by an inch. "Now it's your turn. What's your story?"

Ben was more than happy to give him an answer. "We're a part of an intergalactic police division called the Plummers."

Rex stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Kevin answered blandly. The EVO shook his head in disbelief.

"Then what about the whole 'Humungo-whatever' thing back in Philly?" Ben glanced at the rest of his group. His cousin finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Ben. Go ahead and show off."

The teen sprang from his seat, and immediately began fiddling with the watch on his left wrist. Rex was about to ask what he was doing, but without warning he slammed his palm on the device, causing a blast of green light to shine. As the light dimmed, Ben was no longer Ben. He was humanoid, and perhaps a foot taller than earlier. He appeared to be made of a deep purple stone, covered in pink crystals, the largest being on his forehead. To complete the transformation, Ben gave a loud cry of "Chromostone!" startling the concentration of Dr. Holiday.

Though it was hard to tell by looking, Ben had a smug grin plastered on his face. He missed the looks people gave when they first saw him go hero. Ever since his secret went global, instances like this were few and far between. Unfortunately, this instance would be cut even shorter than he had expected.

"You never could miss an opportunity, could you Ben?" a voice behind them stated. Five heads turned, and three jaws nearly hit the ground. They must have known him, seeing as he wasn't a very impressive sight to begin with; worn lab coat over shirt and tie, old science goggles, and a face already showing the wears of middle-age. He smiled knowingly, and it annoyed Rex. It was almost like the guy thought he knew everything. Rex had a special place in his mind for people like that, next to annoyingly snobby businessmen and rabbits. Don't ask, unless you already know.

Gwen was the first to recover, standing from her chair. "Professor Paradox?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Before the professor could respond, Kevin butted in to the conversation. "Probably here to fix the mistake Ben made to get us here." He crossed his arms and stared at the time-traveler expectantly. "Alright, make with the teleporting already."

"Oh no, I have no intention of that right _now_," he said, much to the surprise of the whole group (Rex still out of the loop). "And as for young Ben, don't blame him for that mistake. It was me." The calm smile on his face only made the expressions on the rest of them that much more entertaining. Of course Rex, being Rex, decided now was a good time to join the reunion, in his usual subtle way.

"All right, either I get some answers from him or he sees the business end of a Smackhand. First, who is he?"

Ben walked up to Rex, powering down his omnitrix. "Professor Paradox is a time-traveler from our world. He can pretty much go anywhere and any _when_ he wants."

Paradox smiled. "Quite right, Ben. Again, apologies for sending you here so unexpectedly, but the scenario always worked best in this manner. And now to why I—and the rest of you—are here." He paused, letting the situation take hold.

"Mere minutes before you were sent here, there was an explosion within a null-void storage area. The resulting energy forced a rift between two worlds; yours, and Rex's. Only one item was lost. Unfortunately, that item was an experimental project commissioned by Asmoth, and is of extreme danger, here or in any other dimension."

"What was it?" asked Gwen, more than a little worried.

"Essentially, the machine was built as a DNA scrambler, automatically infusing anyone inside the chamber with a wide variety of alien DNA, in essence creating a new species."

"That doesn't seem like such a big deal," Rex pointed out.

"Not such a big deal?" Holiday quipped. The teens jumped; they had almost forgotten Holiday was there. She continued. "That technology would likely allow us to find a cure to EVO's besides you."

"That, my dear Doctor, is precisely the problem. The machine was not designed to handle nanites. The unique power signature radiating from them would cause it to overload, becoming, to put it simply, a DNA bomb. It would mutate any living being within the blast. The effects would be felt for at least a one-thousand-mile radius, as well as residual radiation almost globally. This won't happen until the machine is activated, thank goodness, but it can only be shut down permanently by eliminating the DNA storages, which is quite simple if you happen to have the omnitrix plastered on your wrist."

Ben grinned madly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go do something about it! Where is the thing?"

Paradox's face was grim, knowing they would not like the answer. He said one word only;

"Abyssus."

**Ten thousand apologies to the patient followers of this story. It was a terror to write, but it is finally done. I encourage Flames, as well as the peaceful reviews. Until next time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Luke Bones**


End file.
